S§M's WG wie alles bagann
by hateschepsut
Summary: Der erste Teil einer Serie in der meine beste Freundin und ich nach unserem Abenteuer geheiratet haben.


Teil 01  
  
S&M's W.G.  
- wie alles begann  
  
Hallo alle miteinander. Hier ist mal wieder Melle! Für alle die, die mich schon kenne, danke das ihr wieder hier seid. Diese Geschichte heißt zwar S§M, ist aber nur von mir geschrieben. Allerdings mit vielen Bekannten aus  
unserer „Herr der Ringe – wie es wirklich war"Geschichte und deshalb  
natürlich auch mit Sabse. Alle Jenen, die neu dabei sind, wünsche ich  
trotzdem viel Spaß.  
  
Wir befinden uns in einer Wohnung in Beverly Hills und ob ihr es glaubt  
oder nicht unsere Heldinnen, ihr erinnert euch doch noch da „Die Zwei", habe geheiratet! Nein nicht sich gegenseitig, sondern Billy und Viggo, mehr  
oder weniger gezwungen.  
  
Personen: Sabse und Melle (ob ihrs glaubt oder nicht, dass ist meine beste  
Freundin Sabse und ich! Und zwar genauso wie beschrieben) Billy Gräber (eigentlich Billy Boyd, spielt in Herr der Ringe Pippin und in  
Master und Commander Bonden) Viggo Schmitt (eigentlich Viggo Mortensen, spielt in Herr der Ringe Aragorn  
und ist alten Fans als Stinker bekannt, außerdem Hauptdarsteller in  
Hidalgo) Killick (Stuart von Jack Aubrey auf der Surprise in Master and Commander) Außerdem in Nebenrollen Snape, Harry, Gollum und andere alte bekannte aus  
UNSEREM Herr der Ringe Universum.  
  
Wörtererklärung: shipshapee – klar Schiff machen  
Gruß – abgewinkelter Zeigefinger zum Gruß an die Stirn heben  
Porige – schottisches Frühstück. Haferflocken in Milch oder Jogurt  
Fall – herabhängendes Seil  
Luke – Öffnung im Schiffsrumpf  
Belegen – fest machen  
Achtern – hinten, hinten dran  
Ven näidisch – Odenwälder Aussprache von Wenn nötig, hört sich beim  
sprechen an wie Venedig  
  
Wie alles begann  
  
Sonne: aufgeh  
  
Melle: (räkelt sich genüsslich in ihrem wollig weichen Bett)  
  
Schlafzimmertür: krach  
  
Billy: (mit panischem Blick in den Augen) Viggo! Viggo! Liegt neben dir  
auch so ein Monster im Bett?  
  
Melle: (kommt knirschend unter ihrer Decke hervorgekrochen)  
  
Billy: ernüchternd Ja tut es! Und ich hatte gehofft, das war nur ein  
furchtbarer Alptraum.  
  
Melle: (erblickt Billy) Was tust du in MEINEM Schlafzimmer?  
  
Viggo: (blinzelt schlaftrunken in die Welt) Was is los?  
  
Melle: SABSE!!!! Hohl diese DING aus meinem Zimmer! SOFORT!!!!  
  
Sabse: Ach hier hast du dich versteckt! Du kommst sofort wieder mit!  
(schleift einen verzweifelten Billy aus dem Raum)  
  
Viggo: Und was mach ich hier? Wo bin ich überhaupt? (sieht Melle) Nein! Nicht du schon wieder! Ich hab gedacht ich hätte dich nach Beendigung der Dreharbeiten zum letzten mal gesehen! Ich muss hier sofort raus! (will aus  
dem Bett steigen)  
  
Melle: Oh nein, du bleibst schön hier! (wirft sich mit ihrem ganzen Kampfgewicht auf Viggo der zwar nicht ganz unter ihr verschwindet, aber  
immerhin fast begraben wird) Wir haben nämlich geheiratet!  
  
Viggo: leichenstarre  
  
Etwas später beim Frühstück:  
  
Sabse: .....und dann haben wir uns eure Gläser geschnappt und sie mit dem  
„weißen Pony"fast bis zur Hälfte vollgemacht.  
  
Melle: Dann ging es ab zum Pfarrer und wir haben geheiratet! Ist das nicht  
schön? (wieselt glücklich in der Küche rum)  
  
Billy und Viggo: (sitzen mit hängenden Armen am Tisch und schlürfen ihren  
Kakao aus einem Strohhalm)  
  
Billy: raunt Glaubst du das man die Ehe noch annullieren kann?  
  
Viggo: kopfschüttel  
  
Billy: Wir sind verflucht! (macht Blasen in seinen Kakao)  
  
Sabse: freudig Nachher gehen wir einkaufen.  
  
Melle: Aber nicht wieder so nen Krusch wie das letzte mal mitbringen.  
(schaut auf die Uhr) Wo bleibt er nur?  
  
Sabse: Wo bleibt wer?  
  
Melle: Ich hab dir was zur Hochzeit gekauft. Müsste eigentlich gleich da  
sein.  
  
Sabse: Du hast ein Geschenk? Für mich? (denkt entsetzt daran, dass sie Melle – mal wieder – total vergessen hat) Bin gleich wieder da! (wuselt in  
ihr Zimmer) such  
  
Billy: hoffnungsvoll Du Melle, du kannst mich doch gar nicht leiden,  
könntest du mich nicht einfach aus dem Fenster schmeißen und es wie ein  
Wutausbruch aussehen lassen?  
  
Melle: (schaut Billy an) Damit würde ich dir einen Gefallen tun, oder?  
  
Billy: Strahlemann und Söhne nick, nick  
  
Melle: Dann kannst du das gleich mal vergessen!  
  
Billy: Wolkenbruch  
  
Sabse: (kommt ganz außer Atem angewatschelt) Und das ist mein Hochzeitsgeschenk für dich! (gibt Melle einen alten Silberarmreif der an  
vielen Stellen schon begonnen hat zu rosten)  
  
Melle: strahl Danke! (umarmt Sabse)  
  
Sabse: Luft!  
  
Tür: klingel  
  
Melle: Das wird er sein! (rennt zur Tür)  
  
Sabse: hinterher  
  
Tür: aufgeh  
  
Ein großer, breitschultriger Mann mit Wettergegerbten Gesicht und einem  
langen Seemannszopf betritt die Wohnung.  
  
Melle: Guten morgen, schön das du endlich da bist. Dein Zimmer ist unterm  
Dach, denn Rest haben wir ja schon besprochen.  
  
Killick: (mustert mit griesgrämigem und mürrischem Gesicht seinen neuen  
Kapitän) Gruß Ganz wie sie wünschen..........Sir!  
  
Sabse: (kommt um die Ecke und sieht Killick) Killick!? Das ist doch Killick  
von Master und Commander!  
  
Killick: Tag..........Ma'am!  
  
Melle: Ja, das ist mein Hochzeitsgeschenk. Unser neuer Battler.  
  
Killick: Mit Verlaub..........Sir, aber ich ziehe die Bezeichnung Stuart  
vor..........Sir.  
  
Melle: Auch gut. Jetzt mach´s dir erst mal bequem und dann machen wir erst  
mal shipshapee!  
  
Killick: Ayay..........Sir!  
  
Billy: (biegt um die Ecke) Killick! Killick! Gott sei dank, wenigstens noch  
ein normaler Mensch hier mit dem ich mich gut verstehe!  
  
Killick: (sieht Billy) O Gott! Und ich dachte diesen Trottel währe ich  
endlich los!  
  
Sabse: Er ist kein Trottel! schmoll  
  
Killick: Verzeihung..........Ma'am! Ich geh dann mal in meine Kajüte und  
pack aus. (schaut Melle an)..........Sir (grüßt mit abgewinkeltem Zeigefinger schaut Sabse an).........Ma'am (macht nen Kratzfuß und drollt  
sich)  
  
Melle: Wieso der einzige normale Mensch hier?  
  
Billy: Nun ja, du und Sabse ihr seid (schaut zu einer streng blickenden  
Sabse) äh, nun, also...... schwitz  
  
Sabse: Denk jetzt gut nach was du sagen willst!  
  
Melle: leise Der kann doch gar nicht denken! prust kicher (fängt  
einen Seitenblick von Sabse auf) Hab nichts gesagt!  
  
Billy: immer noch schwitz Göttinnen! Herrlich glänzend und  
anbetungswürdig.  
  
Sabse: Gut gemacht!  
  
Melle: (mit Teller großen Augen und weit offenem Mund) Boah! Ich packs  
nicht! Hätte über seinem Kopf nicht ne Glühbirne aufleuchten müssen?  
  
Sabse: Er ist nicht blöd! Das hat er ja wohl gerade bewiesen! Nebenbei, man  
sieht deine Mandeln. (geht in die Küche)  
  
Viggo: (hämmert sich schon die ganze Zeit den Kopf an der Wand an) Verloren! Verflucht! Was hab ich nur getan! Das Leben ist nichts mehr wert!  
  
Sabse: (überwindet sich ihn anzusprechen, aber mehr aus Sorge um ihre  
Chinvasen die betrechtlich im Regal wackeln als um Viggo) Sag mal, was  
machst du da?  
  
Viggo: aufblick Sag mal, du kannst mich doch gar nicht leiden, könntest  
du mich da nicht mit nem Messer erstechen?  
  
Sabse: Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich dich dann anfassen müsste, würde ich  
dir doch einen Gefallen tun, oder?  
  
Viggo: (denkt an Billy und Melle) grins Nein, ich wäre zu tiefst verletzt  
wenn du es machen würdest.  
  
Sabse: Gut, dann ist es ja eine größere Qual für dich wenn du leben musst.  
  
Viggo: (hämmert weiter auf die Wand ein)  
  
Im Flur:  
  
Melle: Was soll das heißen, er ist der einzige mit dem du dich gut  
verstehst? Du hast doch Viggo!  
  
Billy: Aber Viggo verhält sich so komisch!  
  
Melle: (in der Küche) Alles klar bei dir? Geht es dir nicht gut? Soll ich einen Arzt holen? Bedrückt dich irgendwas? Hast du Hunger? Nein, dass war Billy! Brauchst du frische Luft? Soll ich die nen Eisbeutel holen? Möchtest du TV schauen? (nach na halben Stunde) Soll ich dir denn Rücken massieren?  
  
Viggo: Kannst du mich einfach in Ruhe lassen und nie wieder in mein Leben  
treten?  
  
Melle: Alles klar, ich geh nur schnell meine Sachen packen und.... . Moment! Du glaubst wohl ich bin so blöd wie diese kleine Bazille da auf dem Teppich! (zeigt auf Billy, der an seinem Daumen lutscht und mit glasigem  
Blick vor sich hin starrt)  
  
Viggo: erbleich  
  
Melle: (lässt Viggo los)  
  
Viggo: auf dem Boden aufschlag Ich bin verflucht! heul  
  
Sabse: (biegt um die Ecke und sieht Viggo auf dem Teppich liegen) AH! Nimm  
ihn sofort von meinem wertvollen Angorateppich weg! Der hinterläst  
Schmutzflecken die ich nie wieder raus krieg!  
  
Melle: (kick Viggo auf den Balkon) schmoll  
  
Sabse: Killick!  
  
Killick: (kommt mit nem Tablett mit Kaffee und Kuchen aus der Küche)  
Ayay..........Ma'am?  
  
Sabse: Mach bitte den Boden sauber!  
  
Killick: Gruß.........Sir! (zu Sabse).........Ma'am! (beginnt zu putzen)  
  
Melle: Was soll das eigentlich bedeuten, er hinterläst Schmutzflecken die nicht mehr raus gehen? Er ist jetzt nicht mehr Stinker, genauso wenig wie  
deiner jetzt Pippin ist!  
  
Sabse: pfeif  
  
Melle: Außerdem brauchst du deine Wut nicht an ihm auslassen nur weil er im  
wirklichen Leben nicht so dreckig ist, deiner aber genauso blöd!  
  
Sabse: Er ist nicht blöd! sauer  
  
Melle: Ist er wohl!  
  
Sabse: Ist er nicht!  
  
Melle: Doch!  
  
Sabse: Nein!  
  
Melle: Doch!  
  
Sabse: Nein!  
  
Melle: Do......! (wird von Killick unterbrochen) Was?  
  
Killick: Gruß Mit Verlaub..........Sir! Aber da ist jemand an der Tür für  
sie.........Sir!  
  
Melle: (geht von Sabse verfolgt zur Tür) Was gibt's?  
  
Will Smith: Ich weiß ja, dass meine Fete gestern ziemlich laut war, aber das ist noch lange kein Grund jetzt als Rache einen verfaulenden Kadaver  
auf den Balkon zu legen und mir die ganze Wohnung zu verpesten!  
  
Sabse: prust kicher lach schnauf sich am Boden wälz  
  
Melle: nach denk Einen verfaulenden Kada....... AHHHHH!!!!!!! Killick!  
Matilda!!!  
  
Killick: Hier..........Sir! (wirft Melle eine lange Elefantenbüchse zu)  
  
Melle: (legt an) Wiederhole das!  
  
Will Smith: (so weit das bei ihm geht) kreidebleich Ich hab mich in der  
Tür geirrt!  
  
Melle: (schmeißt Killick wieder Matilda zu) Danke Killick.  
  
Killick: Gern geschehen.........Sir! Gruß  
  
Melle: (dreht sich zu Sabse um)  
  
Sabse: (wälzt sich am Boden und kriegt vor lachen keine Luft mehr)  
  
Melle: schmoll Ist ja gut! Den Wink hätte sogar Billy verstanden!  
  
Billy: Was verstanden?  
  
Melle: Komm vergiss es!  
  
Billy: Was soll ich vergessen?  
  
Melle: Das du es vergessen sollst!  
  
Billy: Aber ich hab doch nichts vergessen!  
  
Melle: Komm vergiss.... .Lass einfach stecken!  
  
Billy: Was soll ich stecken lassen?  
  
Melle: AH! (rauft sich die Haare und geht entnervt auf den Balkon)  
  
Billy. (dreht sich zu Sabse um) Was soll ich stecken lassen?  
  
Sabse: (rollt mit einem Taschentuch im Mund über den Boden und kugelt sich,  
im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes vor lachen) prust kicher  
  
Billy: Irgendwie sind die hier alle ein bisschen Gaga!  
  
Melle: (schleift Viggo ins Badezimmer) So ein großer Junge wie du bist,  
muss man dir auch noch beibringen wie man sich waschen muss! grummel  
  
Killick: (putzt im hinterhergehend die Dreckspur auf) So ein Dreck.........Sir, das kann doch nicht ihr ernst sein..........Sir, so nen Schweinestall gab´s noch nicht mal auf der Surprise..........Sir! maul  
  
Sabse: (kommt schnaufend ins Wohnzimmer) Gott, wird sich Melle darüber wieder aufregen! kicher Das war mal wieder ein Erlebnis! prust Hätte  
ich auf Band aufnehmen sollen! lach  
  
Melle: (aus dem Bad) Finde ich gar nicht komisch! Haha! Kann ich überhaupt  
nicht drüber lachen! Haha!  
  
Billy: Aber wenn du´s nicht lustig findest, wieso lachst du.......?  
  
Sabse und Melle: Halt die Klappe!  
  
Billy: schmoll Warum halten mich eigentlich alle immer für blöd?  
  
Melle: (streckt den Kopf aus dem Bad) Weil du es bist!  
  
Billy: heul  
  
Sabse: Jetzt hack doch nicht immer auf meinem kleinen Schatz rum! Da fällt mir ein, ich hab noch was für dich! (kramt in einer alten Kiste und bringt  
einen alten madenzerfressenen Teddy zum Vorschein)  
  
Billy: schreckensbleich Nein! Bitte, bitte nicht! heul  
  
Sabse: Schau mal den hab ich aufgehoben! Extra für dich!  
  
Billy: Und ich dachte das hätten wir hinter uns!  
  
Melle: Ärgerst du ihn schon wieder mit diesem Teddy?  
  
Billy. (rennt kreischend vor Sabrina weg) Ja! Tut sie!  
  
Melle: In meinem Schrank hab ich deine Magnumsammlung! Vielleicht brauchst  
du die ja mal!  
  
Billy: (rennt freudestrahlend in Melles Zimmer und holt seine  
Magnumsammlung aus einer Kiste)  
  
Sabse: Jetzt hab ich dich!  
  
Billy: (Magnums im Anschlag) Halt! Keinen Schritt weiter! blam blam  
  
Magnums: spritz spritz  
  
Melle: Ach ja, ich hab sie in Wasserpistolen umbauen lassen. Ich hoffe es  
macht keine Umstände! fiesgrins  
  
Billy: (total am Boden zerstört) Aus! Alles verloren!  
  
Sabse: Na so schlimm ist es auch nicht. Hier hast du den Teddy zum trösten!  
(drückt Billy den Teddy ins Gesicht)  
  
Billy: heul  
  
Melle: (kommt aus dem Bad) Trallala!  
  
Sabse: Du bist so guter Laune!  
  
Melle: Jaha! Jetzt kannst du nämlich nicht mehr sagen, das er stinkt!  
  
Sabse: Doch kann ich!  
  
Melle: Nein! Ich hab ihn gewaschen und gebürstet und blitz blank  
geschrubbt!  
  
Viggo: (watschelt unsicher aus dem Bad) Kann ich jetzt raus kommen?  
  
Melle: Ja!  
  
Sabse: prust kicher  
  
Melle: Was is'n jetzt wieder kaputt?  
  
Sabse: Ich wusste ja gar nicht das er soo eine helle Haut hat!  
  
Melle: Tja, er ist eben immer wieder für Überraschungen gut, im Gegensatz  
zu deinem!  
  
Sabse: War das wieder eine Anspielung?  
  
Melle: Nö, ich finde es nur sehr amüsant zuzuschauen wie Billy versucht  
sich das fliegen bei zu bringen!  
  
Sabse: verwirrt Sich das fliegen? Was soll das denn wieder.... .  
Glühbirne über'm Kopf aufleucht AH!  
  
Billy: (steht mit weit ausgebreiteten Armen auf dem Balkongitter) Ich  
springe jetzt! Versucht ja nicht mich aufzuhalten!  
  
Melle: Tust du sowieso nicht! Du hast nämlich Höhenangst. Spring doch!  
Spring doch!  
  
Sabse: (stürzt zu Billy und reißt ihm vom Balkon weg) Das wirst du schön  
bleiben lassen! So was macht niemand der klaren Verstandes ist!  
  
Melle: Du sagst es, klaren Verstandes! Verstandes!  
  
Sabse: Jaja, ich hab's kapiert! (äfft Melle nach) Er hat aber keinen  
Verstand. Blabla! Halt einfach die Backen!  
  
Melle: (schmeißt sich auf die Couch) Tja, selbst schuld.  
  
Viggo: (setzt sich geistesabwesend auch auf die Couch)  
  
Sabse: entsetzt Steh sofort auf! Du machst ja meine ganze Couch dre...... .(sieht einen sauberen Viggo an und knirscht mit den Zähnen) Kannst sitzen  
bleiben! (latscht ins Bad) Hilfe! Killick!  
  
Killick: (kommt mit genervtem Gesichtsausdruck aus der Küche) Was'n jetzt  
wieder kaputt? Ich hab grad nen Hirschbraten im Ofen!  
  
Sabse: Mach das Bad sauber! Das sieht ja aus wie im Schweinestall! Melle,  
du hättest ihn auch auf dem Balkon abspritzen können!  
  
Melle: Nö, damit hätte ich dich ja nicht ärgern können! grins  
  
Sabse: (läuft rot an) Du hast das mit Absicht gemacht?  
  
Melle: schulterzuck  
  
Sabse: Grrrrrrr! Billy, komm mit!  
  
Billy: Muss ich?  
  
Sabse: SOFORT!  
  
Billy: (in einem Anfall nicht vorhandenen Mutes) Nein!  
  
Sabse: Kriegst morgen auch Porrigd zum Frühstück!  
  
Billy: Komme schon!  
  
Melle: Ist der.....  
  
Sabse: Ist er nicht!  
  
Melle: Das überzeugt mich nicht!  
  
Viggo: Kann ich mir auch zum Frühstück was aussuchen?  
  
Melle: Wenn's den sein muss.  
  
Viggo: Zyankali! Nur eine Tablette Zyankali!  
  
Sabse: Immer doch!  
  
Melle: Kommt ja gar nicht in Frage!  
  
Abends dann:  
  
Sabse: (sitzt Pinna-Colada schlürfend auf der Couch) Also heut Abend kommt  
mal wieder gar nichts gescheites im Fernsehen!  
  
Melle: (sitzt am Boden und spielt Monopoly) Kann's immer noch einsteigen!  
  
Sabse: Ne! Dabei verlier ich immer!  
  
Melle: Selber schuld wenn du dir immer nur die Bahnhöfe kaufst! Guck mal,  
da spielt Billy ja noch besser!  
  
Sabse: (schaut sich das Spiel an in dem Billy die blauen und roten hat,  
Melle die grünen und gelben und Viggo den Rest)  
  
Billy: Du kannst bei mir mit einsteigen. Ich bin am gewinnen!  
  
Melle: So weit kommt's noch, dass ich bei meinem Lieblingsspiel gegen so  
einen Trottel wie dich verliere!  
  
Sabse: Na ja, spielt ihr mal schön weiter!  
  
Plötzlich: AH! Das gibt es nicht! Ich kann nicht verlieren! Ich hab in dem  
Spiel noch nie verloren! Und schon gar nicht gegen so was wie dich!  
  
Melle: (kommt total niedergeschlagen zu Sabse) Verloren!  
  
Sabse: (grinst in sich hinein) Hab ich nicht die ganze Zeit gesagt, dass er  
richtig clever ist?  
  
Melle: maul Wenn ich mich aus heiterem Himmel mit einem anderen Spieler zusammentun und dann gegen einen Spiel, hätte ich auch gewonnen! schrei  
Das war geschummelt!  
  
Viggo: Nein! Nur strategisch gedacht!  
  
Billy: kicher  
  
Melle: heul  
  
Sabse: Schadenfreude  
  
Melle: Ich geh ins Bett!  
  
Sabse: Gute Idee! Billy! Wir gehen auch ins Bett!  
  
Melle: Dann wünsch ich euch mal ne schöne Nacht!  
  
Sabse: Die werde ich haben!  
  
Melle: Das glaub ich nicht! Deiner ist doch viel zu blöd für so was!  
  
Sabse: beleidigt Ist er nicht! Außerdem hab ich ihm angedroht, dass er  
morgen kein Poridg kriegt wenn er sich nicht anstrengt!  
  
Melle: So was nennt man Erpressung!  
  
Sabse: Andere würden es einen Deal nennen!  
  
Melle: Ja ja, schon klar! Komm Viggo wir gehen auch ins Bett!  
  
Viggo: schwitz Ins Bett? schwitz Mit dir? In einem Bett? schwitz  
  
Melle: Hast du irgend ein Problem damit? Ich meine Gestern nacht hat es dir  
auch nichts ausgemacht!  
  
Viggo: Ja, aber da war ich nicht bei Sinnen!  
  
Melle: Du kommst jetzt sofort mit! (schleift Viggo ins Bett)  
  
Viggo: heul  
  
Billy: (winkt Viggo traurig hinter her) Ich weiß wie du dich fühlst.  
Bruder!  
  
Sabse: Kommst du jetzt endlich?  
  
Billy: Muss ich den?  
  
Sabse: Denk an das Poridg!  
  
Billy: Sie hatte recht. Es ist Erpressung!  
  
Sabse: BILLY!  
  
Billy: (latscht ins Schlafzimmer) Adieu du schöne Welt!  
  
Am nächsten morgen:  
  
Sonne: aufgeh  
  
Lärm: ding klatsch krack ping  
  
Melle: (kommt total verschlafen aus ihrem Zimmer und reibt sich die Augen)  
Was ist den jetzt kaputt? Wir haben doch erst sechs Uhr!  
  
Killick: (wischt – soweit das bei ihm möglich is – fröhlich den Boden) Moin..........Sir, Gruß Alles raus! Sonne geht auf und shipshape machen!  
  
Melle: Killick! Wir haben sechs Uhr morgens! Das ist mitten in der Nacht!  
  
Sabse: (kommt auf allen vieren aus ihre Schlafzimmer gekrochen) gähn Was  
ist den jetzt kaputt?  
  
Killick: Moin (macht nen Kratzfuss) ..........Ma'am.  
  
Sabse: (schaut auf die Uhr) Oh mein Gott! Wir haben ja noch mitten in der  
Nacht! Ich geh wieder ins Bett!  
  
Killick: Das Frühstück steht aber schon auf dem Tisch!  
beleidigt.........Ma'am.  
  
Melle: Na dann, gehen wir halt Frühstücken. (macht die Balkontür auf)  
  
Sabse: Boah! Was riecht den hier so?  
  
Melle: schulterzuck Sechs Uhr morgens!  
  
Beide: (gehe Frühstücken)  
  
Melle: Schau mal, da steht sogar Poridg für deinen Schotten!  
  
Sabse: (nimmt das Porige und schüttet es weg) So! Das du ihm das ja nicht  
sagst!  
  
Melle: unschuldsmine Wie käme ich den dazu?  
  
Viggo: (kommt sich augenreibend aus dem Schlafzimmer) Morgen. Und gut  
geschlafen?  
  
Sabse: Hab ich dir eigentlich erlaubt mich ANZUSPRECHEN? Wenn du das noch  
einmal machst läufst du ab da an unter transsexuell kapiert!  
  
Viggo: verängstigt nick nick  
  
Billy: Ist das was zum essen?  
  
Melle: Nein! Und Sabse, das wirst du nicht tun!  
  
Sabse: Ach Schnautze! Ich hab jetzt kein Bock mich mit dir zu..... .(wird  
von Billy unterbrochen)  
  
Billy: Wo ist den mein Porige?  
  
Sabse: Gibt's nett!  
  
Billy: Aber du hast gesagt wenn ich mir mühe gebe, dann krieg ich mein  
Porige!  
  
Melle: prust kicher  
  
Sabse: Ach, das nennst du dir Mühe geben?  
  
Billy: sauer Ej, ich hab mir die ganze Nacht meinen Arsch aufgerissen für  
das verdammte Porige!  
  
Sabse: Dann musst du dich halt das nächste mal mehr anstrengen! Und jetzt  
halt die Klappe!  
  
Billy: heul  
  
Melle: kicher lach prust  
  
Sabse: Was gibt's den da zu lachen? Bei euch beiden ist ja wohl auch  
nichtspassiert!  
  
Viggo: Also ich kann mich eigentlich nicht beklagen! Wir haben zusammen  
eine schöne Nacht verbracht!  
  
Sabse: perplex hoch zehn Ihr habt WAS?  
  
Viggo: Wir haben zusammen geredet und uns besser kennen ........ .(bekommt  
von Melle den mund zu gehalten)  
  
Melle: Wie ich schon sagte, bei uns lief alles glatt! Stimmts Schatz?  
  
Viggo: nick  
  
Sabse: (missmutiger Blick zu einem mampfenden Billy) Na super!  
  
Melle. (mampft ihre Eier) Kann ich was dafür das du keine Ahnung von  
Männern hast? mampf  
  
Sabse: Hab ich wohl!  
  
Melle: Ja ja, träum du nur weiter!  
  
Sabse: Ich träume nicht!  
  
Melle: Tust du doch!  
  
Sabse : Tu ich nicht !  
  
Viggo: (verdreht di Augen) Jetzt geht das schon wieder los!  
  
Sabse Melle: Schnauze!  
  
Melle: Tust du.... ..  
  
Killick : Da sind Leute an der Tür ..........Sir !  
  
Melle: Ich hoffe das ist nicht wieder dieser.....  
  
Snape: Hallo, alle zusammen! Ich hab gehört ihr habt geheiratet! Meinen herzlichen Glückwunsch! (schüttelt Melle und Sabse die Hand) Wo bleibst du  
den Potter!  
  
Harry: (schleppt Snapes Gepäck – mal wieder) Ufz...bin...ja...gleich...da!  
  
Gollum: ( in nem schnicken Anzug und aufrecht gehend) Lass Meister Snape  
nicht so lange warten!  
  
Melle: Das ist aber eine Überraschung! Woher wisst ihr das denn?  
  
Snape: Nachrichten verbreiten sich schnell! (umarmt Sabse) Bin ich froh das du geheiratet hast! leise Und vor allem nicht mich! Aber wer sind den die  
Glücklichen?  
  
Viggo und Billy: (kommen um die Ecke) Wir! total begeistert  
  
Sabse: Snape! (schmeißst sich ihm in die Arme) Das ist aber schön das du  
uns besuchen kommst!  
  
Snape: Ja, finde ich auch! (ist zu einem richtig fröhlichem Gesellen  
geworden, seit er weiß, das Sabse verheiratet ist)  
  
Harry: Bin da!  
  
Killick: Jetzt macht mal die Tür zu! Ich hab gerade Staub gewicht!  
  
Alle: (setzen sich auf die Couch und schwafeln über alte Abenteuer wobei  
Harry – mal wieder – versucht Snape aus dem Weg zu gehen)  
  
Sabse: Und wisst ihr noch, dann hab ich mich immer auf Pippin geschmissen!  
  
Billy: Das tut sie auch heute noch!  
  
Snape: Ja ja, und diese vollbusige Archäologien, der ich immer Nachsitzen  
gegeben habe! Haha! Das waren noch Zeiten!  
  
Stille!  
  
Snape: Hab ich was falsches gesagt?  
  
Melle: Nun ja, darüber ist Sabse immer noch nicht ganz hinweg!  
  
Snape: Oh, das tut mir leid! Aber du hast ja jetzt Billy! (wuschelt Billy  
im Haar rum)  
  
Harry: Wo ist eigentlich Vegetto?  
  
Melle: schnüff Der hat gesagt, er will nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben  
und ist davon geflogen. Ich hoffe ne große Spinne hat ihn erwischt!  
  
Gollum: Das tut mir leid, aber ich kann mich ja mal umhören, vielleicht  
weiß Kankra ja was!  
  
Melle: Hoffentlich hat sich die Spinne Zeit mit dem auffressen gelassen!  
  
Sabse: Nana, so schlimm war es doch auch nicht! Wie geht es eigentlich  
Gandalf? Hat er sich jetzt schon von den Drogen getrennt?  
  
Snape: Nein, ist immer noch in Behandlung! seufz  
  
Viggo: Habt ihr was von Lego gehört?  
  
Snape: (schlürft seinen Zaubertrankkaffee) Oh ja, der lebt jetzt mit Gimli  
im Zwergenreich. Sind angeblich glücklich leiert!  
  
Viggo: heul  
  
Melle: Na nun sag aber mal, was hast du denn so die ganze Zeit gemacht?  
  
Alle: Blablabla!  
  
Später am Tag:  
  
Snape: Ja, so war das damals! Jetzt erzählt aber auch mal von euch. Wie seid ihr den dann doch noch zusammen gekommen. Früher war das ja alles noch  
nicht so fest.  
  
Billy: Die beiden Hühner haben uns ganz fies übers Ohr gehauen! schmoll  
  
Snape: (nichts anderes erwartet) Ach tatsächlich? Erzählt, erzählt!  
  
Sabse: (will sich neuen Kaffee einschenken ist aber keiner mehr da)  
Killick! Killick! Wo ist der den?  
  
Killick: (steht schon die ganze Zeit hinter ihr) rotzig Ich bin doch  
schon da, oder nich...........Ma'am!  
  
Sabse: Bring uns bitte noch etwas Kaffe und Kuchen.  
  
Billy: (sitzt mit Viggo und Harry am Boden und spielen Mau Mau, hauptsächlich deswegen, weil Harry nichts anderes kann) Ich hätte gerne ein  
Nugathörnchen.  
  
Sabse: Gibt's aber net!  
  
Billy: heul  
  
Melle: Bevor du gehst Killick. Könntest du bitte noch mal an dem Fall  
ziehen, damit die Luke aufgeht und es dann achtern belegen?  
  
Killick: ..........???  
  
Später: Ach so! jetzt hab ich es verstanden. .........Sir! (Killick tut wie  
ihm geheißen)  
  
Billy: Das hat jetzt aber lange gedauert!  
  
Melle: Du hättest es sowieso nicht gerafft, obwohl du auch in dem Film  
mitgespielt hast!  
  
Sabse: Sei nicht so gemein zu ihm!  
  
Snape: lach Ich sehe schon, zwischen euch hat sich nichts geändert!  
  
Melle: Ich will auch nicht hoffen, dass das irgendwann passiert! Sollte es aber doch wiedererwarten der Fall kommen bitte ich euch mich zu erschießen,  
bevor ich etwas tue, was ich mein Leben lang bereuen werde!  
  
Gollum: Wie was zum Beispiel?  
  
Melle: Billy umarmen! kotz  
  
Billy: Aber das hast du doch schon!  
  
Melle: WAS? WANN?  
  
Billy: Als du in der Disko betrunken warst, hast du mir doch einen  
Heiratsantrag gemacht! Weißt du das denn nicht mehr?  
  
Melle: leichenstarre  
  
Sabse: Depp! Das solltest du ihr doch nicht sagen!  
  
Billy: Is mir halt so rausgerutscht!  
  
Viggo: (macht sich – komischer weiße – irgendwie – Sorgen um Melle die mit  
glasigem Blick in die Gegend starrt) Bei dir rutscht immer irgendwas!  
  
Billy: Was meinst du damit?  
  
Viggo: Dein Gehirn in die Hose zum Beispiel!  
  
Billy: Aber ich hab doch gar kein Gehirn!  
  
Alle: (schauen Billy total entgeistert an)  
  
Snape: Der ist aber auch nicht viel klüger geworden, oder?  
  
Sabse: beleidigt Du sollst das doch nicht sagen!  
  
Snape: Glaub aber bloß nicht, dass ich mich jetzt dafür entschuldige, wie in meinen alten Tagen! Das hab ich nämlich nur gemacht, damit du nicht auf  
die verkantete Idee kommst, mich zu heiraten!  
  
Sabse: Was soll das denn heißen? sauer  
  
Snape: Das soll heißen, dass Melle, in Bezug auf dieses Billy Ding, in  
allem recht hat!  
  
Sabse: WAHAS?????  
  
Snape: SO SIEHTS AUS! (stehen sich Nasenspitze an Nasenspitze gegenüber!  
  
Billy: Interessiert es hier vielleicht jemanden, dass sich Melle gerade  
versucht selbst das fliegen bei zu bringen?  
  
Snape: Hä? überleg Das geht doch gar nicht! Was verzapfst du Idiot denn  
da schon wieder für einen Uns... .(wird von Sabse unterbrochen)  
  
Sabse: Melle! (rennt auf den Balkon)  
  
Melle: (steht mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf dem Balkongitter) Das ist zu  
viel! Ich springe jetzt!  
  
Sabse: (schmeißt sich mit IHREM ganzen Kampfgewicht auf Melle und zerrt sie  
vom Balkon runter)  
  
Melle: (unter Sabse) Jetzt weiß ich wie sich Pippin gefühlt haben muss und  
wie sich Billy fühlt!  
  
Sabse: (tätschelt Melanie die Backe) Ist alles in Ordnung mit die? Kann ich  
irgendetwas für dich tun?  
  
Melle: röchel Ja, hust du könntest von mir runter gehen! luftschnapp  
  
Sabse: geschockt Oh, ja, tut mir leid. Ist es so besser?  
  
Melle: nick  
  
Snape: Das war jetzt aber ne heftige Aktion! Was sollte das denn?  
  
Melle: Ich hab Billy doch nicht wirklich einen Heiratsabtrag gemacht, oder?  
  
Sabse: Nein. Hast du nicht! rot werd  
  
Melle: Du lügst ! Ich hab schon immer gesehen, wenn du lügst !  
  
Billy: Was glaubst du wie ich mich beim Antrag gefühlt habe?  
  
Melle: (ignoriert Billy) Das glaub ich nicht!  
  
Billy: Aber das ist halb so schlimm! Sabse hat nämlich im nüchternen Zustand nicht gemerkt, das sie Viggo nen Kuss auf die Backe gedrückt hat!  
Hihi! Das Gesicht war..... .krach  
  
Sabse: stink sauer DAS solltest du doch niemandem sagen!  
  
Billy: (im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – ein Brett vorm Kopf) Ich musste  
Melle doch irgendwie trösten.  
  
Melle: Von dir will ich aber nicht getröstet werden!  
  
Snape: Nun sind ja alle wieder normal. (Seitenblick auf Billy) Na ja, die,  
die halt vorher schon normal wahren. krach  
  
Sabse: Jetzt reicht es aber!  
  
Snape: (ebenfalls im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – ein Brett vorm Kopf) Aua!  
Hast du und Melle vielleicht irgendwann mal so was wie nen Seelentausch  
gemacht? Du bist so brutal!  
  
Viggo: Das wüsste ich aber, den nie hätte sich Melle mit so was wie dem da  
(zeigt auf Billy) in ein Bett gelegt! kra.....  
  
Melle: (hält Sabse am Arm fest) Wenn du noch ein paar mehr Bretter  
rausreißt, haben wir bald gar keinen Balkon mehr!  
  
Sabse: hyperventiliert Er! Ist! Nicht! Blöd!  
  
Gollum: Schaut mal, jetzt fängt ja Sabse an das mit den Ausrufezeichen nach  
jedem Wort zu machen! Sag bloß die Blödheit ist ansteckend!?  
  
Sabse: heul Er ist heul doch nicht heul blöd! heul  
  
Melle: Gib es auf, du kannst keinen überzeugen außer dir selbst.  
  
Harry: Jetzt lasst sie doch halt mal in Ruhe. Wollten wir uns nicht einen  
schönen Tag machen?  
  
Snape: Potter, Nachsitzen!  
  
Harry: Schon wieder?  
  
Snape: Ja!  
  
Melle: (schaut Sabse traurig an) Sorry, können wir wieder Freunde sein?  
  
Sabse: Na ja, also schön, aber nur weil heut die Sonne scheint!  
  
Viggo: Wir sind in Kalifornien, da scheint immer die Sonne!  
  
Melle: (liegt Sabse in den Armen) Freunde! seufz  
  
Sabse: (liegt Melle in den Armen) Freunde! seufz  
  
Gollum: kotz Ist das schmalzig! krach  
  
Melle: Sabse, hast du schon wieder..... ?  
  
Sabse: Nein, das war ich nicht!  
  
Killick: (verbeultes Silbertablett in der Hand) Das war ich........Sir! Er  
hat mich genervt........Sir!  
  
Snape: Ich weiß ja nicht wie es euch geht, aber ich würde ganz gerne wieder  
rein gehen!  
  
Sabse: (auf der Couch) Hab ich euch eigentlich schon mal unser Fotoalbum  
gezeigt?  
  
Snape: Nein, aber wahrscheinlich wirst du es gleich. Sabse: (holt ein dickes Fotoalbum aus dem Schrank) So nun lasst uns alle  
mal ein bisschen  
Zusammenrücken.  
  
Viggo: (setzt sich neben Sabse)  
  
Sabse: Du nicht!  
  
Melle: Doch, er auch!  
  
Sabse: Aber nur wenn er sich neben dich setzt!  
  
Viggo: (setzt sich – gezwungenermaßen – freiwillig neben Melle, die prompt  
an seinem Arm hängt)  
  
Sabse: (schlägt das Fotoalbum auf) Da schaut mal, dass ist unser  
Gruppenbild!  
  
Melle: kicher Und ist es nicht süß wie ich Pippin würge! (Seitenblick zu  
Billy)  
  
Billy: (reibt sich den Hals) Eigentlich hat das ja weh getan!  
  
Melle: das war auch der Sinn der ganzen Angelegenheit!  
  
Billy: schmoll  
  
Gollum: Warum sind den da ein paar lehre Seiten dazwischen?  
  
Sabse: Da wollen wir die Fotos von unseren Flitterwochen einkleben!  
  
Melle: Ja, apropos Flitterwochen, die müssen wir auch noch machen!  
  
Sabse: (verdreht bei dem Gedanken mit Viggo und Melle in Flitterwochen zu  
fahren die Augen) Ven näidisch!  
  
Melle: jubel strahl freu Venedig! Ist das etwa wirklich dein ernst?  
Ja Juhu!  
  
Sabse: Hä? Moment, ich sagte doch.... .  
  
Melle: Das hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut! Venedig! Die Stadt der  
verliebten!  
  
Billy: Das ist Paris!  
  
Stille!  
  
Sabse: Das ist richtig mein Schatz!  
  
Snape: So großzügig hatte ich dich gar nicht in Erinnerung. Das ist doch  
herrlich das ihr nach Venedig fahrt. freu  
  
Sabse: (die eigentlich - wenn nötig gemeint hatte – erschien es jetzt unmöglich noch einen Rückzieher zu machen) Ja, lach ja, ja, halt immer  
wieder für eine Überraschung gut. Hehe....o Gott!  
  
Billy: Fahren wir wirklich nach Venedig? Da sieht doch so viel Wasser!  
  
Melle: Ja! Venedig, Gondelfahrten!  
  
Billy: Da wird ich bestimmt wieder Seekrank! (verzieht sein Gesicht)  
  
Killick: (denkt an die Zeit auf der Surprise zurück) Der arme Gondoljerie  
tut mir jetzt schon leid!  
  
Viggo: fahren wir da alleine hin?  
  
Sabse: Ne, mit ganz Beverly Hills! Natürlich fahren wir da nur zu viert  
hin! Sonst währe es ja keine Hochzeitsreise!  
  
Melle: (blättert Gedankenverloren im Fotoalbum) schaut mal! (hebt strahlend  
eine Seite hoch)  
  
Sabse: Ja, das ist unser Hochzeitsfoto!  
  
Foto: (zeigt Melle und Sabse wie sie Viggo, bzw. Billy stützend vor den  
Altar schleppen und ihnen die Münder zu halten)  
  
Melle: Ja, dazu kann man nur noch sagen: wie alles begann!  
  
- To be continued - 


End file.
